Superstar
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Aku sangat suka berimajinasi, berkhayal tentang suatu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, tapi kau tahu apa imajinasiku yang menjadi kenyataan? fakta jika kau sangat menyukaiku - Sakura Haruno


**Superstar**

.

.

.

 **Superstar**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Dia menutup matanya, menulikan pendengarannya untuk sementara, dan mengabaikan seseorang di depannya, lebih tepatnya dia sedang malas untuk berdebat, dia lelah dan butuh liburan-sangat.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Ha?!" pria di depannya melemparkan kertas ke arahnya.

"apa kau tidak waras Sasuke?! Ini projek film besar, mereka mengundangmu karena mereka tahu film ini akan sukses-karenamu." Pria itu menyibakkan poninya. "apa yang kau inginkan untuk memainkannya?"

Ia menghela napas lelah.

Sedikit menaikan kacamata hitamnya ke atas, melihat pria di depannya dengan bosan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya Deidara-kau mendengarnya?" ia membuang kertas yang dilempar Deidara padanya.

"Mereka mau membayarmu tinggi."

"Aku tidak butuh uang." Sahutnya pelan.

"Setidaknya kau akan bermain dengan Yamanaka Ino, kau tahu-dia cantik dan kupikir sesuai dengan selaramu," Deidara menyenderkan punggungnya. "setidaknya buatlah rumor, apa kau homo? Kau bahkan tidak kencan buta sama sekali."

Ia berdiri.

Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Apa masalahnya jika aku homo?!" ia melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan. "apa yang bagus dari babi sepertinya." Ucapnya sangat pelan.

"Sasuke! Kau yakin homo?! Kau membuatku takut."

Ia berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Tentu saja pirang."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

"Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Dia berhenti di depan dapur, melihat kakaknya yang tengah menenteng panci ditangannya, dia menghela napas pelan, dari pada menjadi dokter bedah dia pikir kakaknya lebih cocok menjadi pembantu rumah tangga.

"Kau datang?"

Ia berjalan ke dapur.

"Aku libur hari ini." kakaknya memasukkan air.

"Kau yakin? Sebentar lagi juga ponselmu akan berbunyi." Dia memasukkan strawberry ke dalam mulutnya. "kau tidak pulang ke rumah utama?"

"Aku sedang dalam pelarian-" kakaknya melemparkan pancinya dengan asal.

"Oi itu masih panciku, jadi hati-hati Itachi."

"Oh maaf," Itachi tersenyum lebar. " _Kaa-san_ ingin menjodohkanku lagi, aku harus bagaimana Sasuke? Bisakah kau menggantikanku hm?"

Sasuke membuka kulkas. "Apa kau gila? _Kaa-san_ selalu mengirim wanita aneh-aku tahu itu." Ia mengambil sebuah apel. "bilang saja kau tidak menyukainya, kupikir _Kaa-san_ akan mengerti."

Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja makan. "dan kau-segeralah mencari pacar, kau sudah berkepala tiga kau sadar itu? Kau sudah menjadi paman-paman. Apa kau homo?"

Bak! "Ahk!" Sebuah panci menempel dikepala Sasuke.

"Diamlah sialan."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" teriak seorang laki-laki di balik layar monitor.

Ia berjalan ke arah ruang ganti setelah mengucap selamat tinggal untuk para _crew_ , ia bersandar lelah di kursi, beberapa kali menguap dan menghela napas panjang, seminggu sudah sebagian waktunya dia habiskan di lokasi syuting.

Makan tidak teratur dan waktu tidurnya berkurang.

"Permisi."

Dia membuka sebelah matanya.

"Maaf aku harus mengganggu waktu istirahat anda Uchiha- _san_ ," wanita itu berdiri sopan di depannya.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Temari- _san_?"

Penulis wanita itu berdehem, "Aku ingin menawarimu sebuah kontrak, kami sedang mencari pemain utama untuk sebuah projek film-aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Kenapa tidak lewat Deidara saja? Kupikir lebih mudah bagimu-tanpa perlu menjelaskannya padaku." Ia berucap kalem.

Temari tersenyum, "Aku ingin menjelaskannya langsung tentang film ini-asal kau tahu saja begitu susah bagi kami untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari penulis bukunya."

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kau duduk dulu Temari- _san_."

Temari adalah penulis yang dikenalnya sejak awal debut, dia tahu wanita itu tidak main-main dengan pekerjaannya-seperti ini contohnya, dia lebih memilih mendatangi aktor yang ingin direkrutnya daripada harus melalui _manager_.

Temari membuka notenya. "Kita mulai, judul film ini adalah _See_ -kau pernah membaca novel berjudul _See_ Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam, hanya memandang lurus ke arah Temari. "Tidak."

"Hm... baiklah, ceritanya unik-kenapa? Karena judulnya _See_ tapi semua bekutat pada laut, aku juga dulunya hampir tidak mengerti dan kemudian berpikir mungkin karena _see_ dan _sea_ pengucapannya hampir sama maka penulisnya mengambil judul itu-dan wow! Tebakanku benar, bukankah penulis itu sangat unik dan sedikit memiliki humor?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ceritanya simpel, seorang wanita polos yang suka pergi ke pantai malam hari dan seorang _traveler_ , laki-laki ini sudah berpergian keberbagai pantai-dia mengenalkan dunia luar pada wanita itu. Mereka saling jatuh cinta," temari menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Sederhana bukan? Bahkan bukan ide cerita yang menarik, tapi dia berhasil-penulis itu membuat ide sederhana itu menjadi sebuah cerita yang menakjubkan. Dia sangat berbakat. Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Baiklah."

"Hm?"

"Aku menerimanya."

"Kau yakin?!"

"Tentu saja Temari- _san_."

Temari tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menerimanya, kau-" jari Temari menunjuknya. "adalah aktor yang paling sulit di dapatkan-jual mahal, aku akan memberimu buku ini," Temari meletakkan sebuah buku cukup tebal di meja.

"Bacalah, aku akan menghubungi agensimu-" Temari berdiri. "sampai jumpa di pembacaan naskah Sasuke- _chan_."

Wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu, dia tersenyum melihat sampul buku berwarna orange, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku butuh tidur."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Beberapa kali dia melonggarkan syalnya, dalam maskernya ia juga berkali-kali menghela napas kesal, suhu udara Jepang menggila saat musim panas membuat dirinya yang tengah menyamar serasa berada di sauna.

Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya.

Mengaduk malas gelas di depannya.

"Harusnya aku tidur saja," dia beranjak dari sana, keluar dari kafe-dia sudah di sana selama empat jam lebih. "sepertinya dia tidak datang."

Langkahnya berhenti, menoleh ke belakang. "Sepertinya aku salah."

Dia tersenyum-berkali-kali dibalik masker hitamnya.

Terus memandang ke arah perempuan bercepol di depannya, perempuan itu begitu acuh dengan sekitar, tidak merasa terancam bahkan ketika laki-laki bersetelan hitam diam-diam mengikutinya, terkadang itu juga yang membuatnya khawatir, dia sangat takut sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi pada perempuan di depannya.

Menurutnya setelan musim panas perempuan itu begitu menggemaskan.

Dia bukan pedofil.

Perempuan itu sebaya dengannya. Teman SMA lebih tepatnya.

Itu status umum mereka, lain hal lagi dengan status tidak resminya, bisa di bilang _stalker_ , _fans_ , _secret admirer_ , dan jelasnya lagi adalah perempuan itu cinta pertamanya.

Perempuan itu bahkan tidak pernah tahu dicintai oleh aktor terkenal.

Dan perempuan itu juga tidak pernah tahu jika aktor itu suka sekali membuntutinya.

"Kau datang Sakura? Hari ini rasa apa yang kau inginkan?" seorang penjual es krim menyapa dengan sangat ramah.

Perempuan bernama Sakura itu tertawa. "Hm aku bingung. Kau punya saran Guy- _san_?"

"Orange?"

"Sepertinya enak."

Sakura kembali berjalan, dia juga kembali berjalan, kebiasaan jalan Sakura tidak membuatnya lelah-ia menikmatinya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura-dia sangat menyukainya.

Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat tetes keringat turun dari dahi Sakura. "Sial."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Matanya menatap sumringah ke arah kamera, sebuah senyum simpul juga ia pamerkan, setelan _casual_ nya memang agak begitu miring dengan _image_ -nya selama ini, memakai warna-warna pastel bukanlah gayanya.

"Uchiha- _san_ baru-baru ini saya mendengar jika anda menerima sebuah tawaran. Boleh anda membaginya dengan kami?"

Ia menatap teman lamanya-yang sekarang berprofesi menjadi _host_ , "Ya, beberapa minggu yang lalu saya menerima sebuah tawaran film-saya tidak bisa menyebutkannya secara detail, tapi karakter saya di dalam film tersebut sangat berbeda dengan _image_ saya selama ini, karena itu saya menerimanya."

"Benar 'kah?"

"Tentu saja. Kalian bisa menunggunya sebentar lagi." Ia kembali tersenyum.

 _Hots_ itu tersenyum. "Kami tidak sabar menantinya. Sekarang saya ingin bertanya tentang anda, saya selalu penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi anda Uchiha- _san_ , kenapa anda selalu bersih dari skandal?"

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Kehidupan saya tidak jauh berbeda dari pemberitaan di TV Uzumaki- _san_."

"Aku tidak mempercayainya, aku juga sangat penasaran dengan ini..." _host_ berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan penuh arti. "tipe perempuan seperti apa yang bisa membuat aktor tanpa kita ini jatuh cinta?"

Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak memiliki tipe ideal, hanya dia bisa menerimaku apa adanya dan aku menyukainya." Dia tertawa sebentar.

"Hei~ apa yang bisa dipahami oleh fansmu jika kau berkata seperti itu, setidaknya kau menyebutkan dia harus cantik, baik dan yang lainnya."

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Sebenarnya saya sangat menyukai warna-warna pastel."

 _Host_ di depannya terkejut. "Oh! Bukankah itu bertolak belakang dengan _image_ mu yang misterius Uchiha- _san_?"

"Benar 'kan?" dia menatap ke arah kamera.

"saya juga pernah berpikir seperti itu, pemikiran itu bertambah aneh saat saya membuka lemari," dia tertawa pelan. "tapi aku jatuh cinta pada warna pastel."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi, berjalan malas ke arah ruang pakaiannya, menatap dirinya di dalam kaca besar, perlahan tangannya mengusapkan beberapa _lotion_ ke tubuhnya. Air masih terlihat menetes dari rambutnya yang basah, keadaan apartemennya begitu tenang-seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Buk.

Tangannya menyenggol tas hingga jatuh, beberapa kertas dan buku berserakan.

"Aku begitu malas membereskannya."

Dia menenteng sebuah buku ke dalam ruang kerjanya, kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja, dia menatap sesaat buku tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

Dia membuka gorden, dibaliknya sebuah rak buku besar terlihat penuh, "Kenapa juga dia memberiku buku itu, sedangkan aku sudah punya banyak."

Sasuke meletakkan buku itu ke dalam tatanan buku bersampul sama di dalam rak, dia mengambil buku yang lain, "Aku sudah selesai satu tahun yang lalu membaca buku itu, ceritanya membosankan-karena aku tidak ada di dalamnya."

"Harusnya dia menulis tentangku." Gerutunya pelan.

Matanya masih melihat sampul buku di tangannya, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Sakura..."

"kau mendengarkanku?"

Matanya menatap lekat nama penulis pada buku ditangannya. "Kubilang harusnya kau menulis tentangku, setidaknya kau harus menulis tentangmu agar aku mengerti." Sasuke tertawa sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendengarkanku,"

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan buku, "kau bahkan tidak tahu aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Dia mengenakan topinya dengan terbalik, setelan kaos berwarna putih _oversize_ , dan wajah yang terpoles tipis. Dia seorang aktor jadi dia harus selalu menggunakan make up, hari ini adalah hari pembacaan naskah, dimana semua orang dalam pembuatan projek film datang.

Dia... berdebar.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"He?" dia melihat Deidara dengan kaget. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, berkendaralah dengan aman."

Deidara berdecak. "Apa yang membuatmu menerima tawaran ini? apa karena Temari- _san_ langsung memintanya padamu? Kau bukan tipe orang baik hati seperti itu."

Deidara menghentikan kendaraannya saat lampu merah menyala. "kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa lawan mainmu, tapi kau menerimanya."

"Aku sudah membaca bukunya, ceritanya menarik."

"Baik. Benar jika ceritanya menarik, tapi kau aktor yang tidak begitu peduli dengan hal semacam itu, aku tahu itu. Jangan berbohong, aku _manager_ mu."

Ia melirik wajah penasaran _manager_ nya.

"Berkendaralah dengan aman."

Beberapa aktor terlihat memasuki ruangan, begitu juga tiga pemain utama, pemain utama wanita terlihat duduk dengan tenang, dia merupakan salah satu bagian dari keluarga besar Uzumaki, bisa dibilang saudara jauh Naruto-sahabatnya.

Bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang, matanya masih sibuk menjelajahi ruangan mencari sosok yang dirindukannya.

Tapi nihil, tidak ada merah muda.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, aku tidak akan berpidato panjang-hari ini adalah pembacaan naskah, dan beberapa minggu lagi kita akan memulai syuting, karena itu mohon kerja samanya." Sutradara tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke! Lama tidak bertemu." Sutradara menghampiri dan menyapanya dengan ceria.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Asuma- _san_ , aku senang anda yang menjadi sutradaranya," Sasuke berdiri. "Untuk selanjutnya mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya." Dia membungkuk hormat pada Asuma.

"Aku juga senang bisa bekerja denganmu lagi Sasuke."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

Mata Sasuke kembali bergerak. "Aku belum melihat penulis bukunya datang, apa dia tidak ikut pembacaan naskah?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar membuat semua mata di ruangan itu melihat ke arah pintu, perempuan berambut merah muda dan setelan baju simpelnya terlihat gusar di ambang pintu.

"Itu dia," Sasuke melirik ke arah sutradara. "Haruno- _san_ selamat datang!"

Tapi kini matanya tidak bisa beralih saat mata _emerald_ milik perempuan berambut merah muda itu juga ikut menatapnya, apalagi melihat rona merah di pipinya membuat Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa saat itu.

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

"Bisa kau rapikan sedikit bajunya?"

Seorang _stylist_ berlari kearahnya, sedikit membenarkan tatanan kemejanya yang berantakan karena dia begitu banyak bergerak, dan seorang _MUA_ juga menghampiri-mempoleskan warna di bibirnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ kau bisa duduk di kursi itu."

Dia mengangguk tenang.

Klik-blits.

Klik-blits.

"Oke! Kita bisa istirahat sebentar."

Dia berjalan santai ke arah ruangannya, duduk dengan asal di sofa, melihat Deidara yang menatapnya datar.

"Bisakah kau duduk dengan benar?"

"Aku malas melakukannya, ponselku?"

Deidara melempar ponselnya, "Kau tahu berapa harga pakaian yang kau pakai sekarang?"

"Tidak masalah-aku bisa membelinya," dia mulai menghiraukan _manager_ nya. "kau menginginkannya?"

"Kau akan membelikannya?"

Dia melihat Deidara dengan datar. "Tidak." Dengan cepat menatap layar ponselnya lagi.

"Artikelmu sudah keluar."

"Hn."

Sasuke dengan cepat mencari namanya di internet, beberapa berita tentang dirinya muncul, terutama berita tentang pembacaan naskah kemarin menjadi yang teratas. Dia menscroll perlahan-membacanya dalam hati, mulutnya terlihat bergumam tidak jelas, kedua alisnya berkerut aneh.

Dia melihat Deidara kesal, "Kenapa fotonya hanya ini?"

"Memangnya mau yang mana lagi? Bukankah biasanya juga seperti itu, mereka hanya ingin tahu soal pemain utamanya bukan yang lain-jadi kenapa harus menampilkan foto yang lainnya."

"Dimana aku bisa meminta foto yang lain?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memintanya."

Deidara melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau... dari kemarin memang sedikit aneh," kemudian sebuah senyum rubah muncul di wajahnya. "apa kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa?!"

"Uzumaki- _san_." Sahut Deidara genit.

"Apa kau gila?!"

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu bergerak dari sini ke arah sini, kau mengerti?"

Ia mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana menurut Haruno- _san_ , apa bagus?" dia bertanya sambil melirik orang di sampingnya, meneliti dengan pelan parasnya yang begitu cantik.

"Eh? Kupikir Temari- _san_ sudah memberitahu dengan cukup jelas, dia penulis naskahnya." Jawab perempuan itu kalem.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya pada penulis bukunya Temari- _san_?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, jika menurut Sakura- _san_ tidak begitu cocok kita bisa merubahnya."

Dia tersenyum melihat kilat sebal di mata perempuan Haruno itu.

Hari pertama syuting sudah begitu panas, ia merasa lebih segar bermain di pantai daripada berdiri di depan kamera, apa lagi jika Sakura ikut bergabung bersamanya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cocok, tidak perlu melakukan perubahan apa pun."

Setelah mengatakan itu penulis bukunya terdiam cukup lama, dia bergegas pergi dari sana menuju lokasi, adegan kali ini cukup mudah-karena memang masih di awal syuting, beberapa adegan pengenalan dibawah terik matahari yang panas.

"Cut!"

Dia menghentikan gerakkannya. "Uzumaki- _san_ belum waktumu keluar, baik! Kita mulai lagi, Kamera! _Roll_! _Action_!"

Setelah 2 jam.

Suara sutradara kembali terdengar, ia menghembuskan napas panjang, seharian dia terus mengeluh dalam hati tentang panas, dan sekarang saatnya dia beristirahat-membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini." dia membungkuk dalam pada _crew_ saat berpapasan.

"Sasuke ayo makan siang bersama."

"Makan siang? Baiklah."

Matanya kembali menatap perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di depannya, dia tersenyum tipis ketika tahu Sakura berusaha menghiraukan dirinya, hei~ dia bukan orang yang mudah untuk dihiraukan, senyumannya kian membesar.

Dia berdiri.

"Untuk hari ini aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja samanya," dia membungkuk. "aku harap kita bisa seperti ini sampai akhir, dan juga aku sangat berterima kasih pada penulis buku karena telah membantuku tadi."

Sasuke mengambil sepotong daging dan menaruhnya diatas mangkok nasi Sakura. "Haruno- _san_ terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Wahh! Sasuke kau-kenapa begitu baik?" sutradara tertawa. "padahal kau aktor yang suka jual mahal."

"Jangan seperti itu Asuma- _san_ , buku Haruno- _san_ membuat hatiku tergerak karena itu aku menerimanya."

Temari melihatnya. "Dia bahkan belum membaca bukunya saat menerimanya."

Semua orang tetawa.

"Ah~ benar 'kah? Aku menghormati daya ingatmu Temari- _san_."

Dia melirik ke arah Sakura, perempuan itu tengah memandangnya, dengan cepat ia kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya-cukup berhasil membuat perempuan itu mengalihkan tatapannya dengan sebal.

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menjemputku, Deidara sedang diare dan aku tidak mungkin berkendara sendirian."

Dia mengamati dalam diam, setelah perkataannya tidak ada jawaban pasti dari sang penulis, dia lebih sibuk mengamati jalan daripada menyahutinya. Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan akal, ini kesempatannya-setelah beberapa tahun.

Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya santai, "Hm... apa aku membuatmu marah Sakura?"

Ckiiiiit!

Sakura menginjak rem dengan cepat, membuat keduanya terpental ke depan-Sasuke memegangi dahinya dan juga tubuh Sakura "Kenapa kau menginjak rem? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

Perempuan itu menatapnya lekat.

"Ap-apa ada yang sakit Uchiha- _san_?" seperti tersadar dari hipnotis Sakura mulai berbicara padanya.

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja sakit, aku harus melindungimu," dia membuka poninya-dahinya berwarna kemerahan.

Dengan ragu Sakura mendekat padanya, menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut, wajah khawatir tampak sangat jelas, dan juga sebuah tatapan bersalah-ini sangat lucu. "Apa kau kaget?"

"Eh?!"

Mata mereka bertatapan. "Kau pasti kaget karena aku memanggilmu Sakura," Sakura berniat menjauh tapi dia-dengan sengaja menahan tangan perempuan itu. "santai saja, kita satu SMA bukan? Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke atau Sasuke...-kun jika kau mau." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ap-apa?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha- _san_ Uchiha- _san_ , aku tidak suka-Sasuke itu saja."

Dia melepaskan tangan Sakura, membuat perempuan itu beringsut mundur, "Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu? Terdengar tidak sopan." Sakura masih saja menatapnya khawatir.

"Kita teman SMA, bukankah itu wajar."

"Setelah itu kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi, kurasa agak canggung bersikap akrab lagi."

Dia memegang pundak Sakura, "Wah~ aku tidak percaya ini, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Aku lebih menyukaimu memanggilku seperti itu, anggap saja kita selalu bertemu."

Dia tersenyum penuh arti, mereka memang sering bertemu bukan? Meski salah satunya tidak menyadarinya, bahkan Sasuke selalu menanti hari mereka bertemu di jadwalnya yang sibuk.

"Baiklah."

Tiiiiiin.

Tiiiiin.

Tiiiin.

"Sebaiknya kau menjalankan mobilnya." Sasuke berdehem, "kurasa kau harus tahu ini, alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau menjemputku sekarang... bukan karena Deidara sedang diare tapi aku yang memintanya,"

Dia melirik Sakura. "agar aku bisa bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan membawa segelas air mineral dingin, dia sendirian mencari tempat sepi untuk berlatih naskah, syuting sudah bubar beberapa menit lalu, hari panas masih menyengat seperti biasanya-membuatnya gerah.

Dia terus berjalan ke arah pepohonan menuju tebing, angin mulai berhembus padanya, dia berjalan tanpa memikirkan apa pun, sedikit demi sedikit laut mulai terlihat di matanya, suasana yang pas untuk mendalami karakternya.

"Ternyata dia disini."

Langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat Sakura terduduk di bawah salah satu pohon, beberapa rambut menutupi wajahnya, melihat itu Sasuke tidak meneruskan perjalanannya dan lebih memilih duduk di samping Sakura yang tertidur.

Dia menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berlatih sendirian,"

Sasuke mulai bermonolog.

"jadi kau mau menemaniku berlatih naskah?" senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. "aku senang kau menemaniku-sangat."

Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu-sejak lama, apa kau tahu itu?" Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, mencoba untuk senatural mungkin. "beberapa kali melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, menguap, dan mengantuk. Itu menyenangkan, apa aku sekarang terlihat menakutkan?"

"Aku selalu menikmati waktu ketika bersamamu-meski kau tidak tahu jika aku ada disana, aku memahaminya-karena aku memang begitu pengecut hingga tidak berani menyapamu, bagiku memperhatikanmu adalah cara teraman dan tidak membuatmu tidak nyaman. Apa aku benar?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Aku harap itu tidak."

"Aku harap kau..." dia melirik Sakura, "tidak-aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu dengan harapanku, tapi anehnya aku begitu mengharapkanmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan itu."

Kepala Sakura terjatuh di pundak Sasuke.

Merasakan itu Sasuke tersenyum lebar, dia kembali melirik Sakura, paras cantiknya begitu dekat. "Sakura..."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sedari tadi dia tidak membaca naskah sama sekali, dia hanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya, "kenapa begitu sulit."

Sasuke terdiam.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi.

"Siapa dia?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara lembut dari perempuan disampingnya, mulutnya tertutup rapat-dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, sedari tadi Sakura hanya berpura-pura tidur dan mendengar semuanya, jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Bahagia atau...

"Kutanya siapa dia?"

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian ditebing itu, dia dan Sakura menjadi sedikit akrab, mereka juga sering mengobrol hingga bertukar pesan sesekali, bahkan hari ini mereka berdua berencana bertemu-diluar urusan pekerjaan.

Tentu saja itu membuatnya bahagia, ini adalah hal yang dia impikan sejak dulu.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, Sakura tidak tinggal di rumahnya-perempuan itu lebih memilih apartemen minimalis di kota, mungkin itu karena pekerjaannya, rumahnya lumayan jauh dari Tokyo-dari pada harus bolak-balik dia juga lebih setuju Sakura tinggal apartemen.

"Selamat pagi."

Sakura membuka pintu mobil dengan tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi juga Sakura, masuklah-" dia juga membalas sapaan hangat Sakura. "kau belum memberitahuku akan kemana hari ini?"

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah hadiah, tapi aku tidak paham apa yang disukai laki-laki,"

Sakura menatapnya. "kau bisa membantuku?"

Dia terdiam.

"Laki-laki?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm."

Suasana hatinya memburuk, semua yang direncanakannya hilang, dia berpikir Sakura mengajaknya berkencan, tapi... perempuan itu justru mengajaknya ke Mall membeli hadiah-untuk laki-laki, sekali lagi-laki-laki.

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan itu? Udaranya sangat panas." Sakura menunjuk maskernya.

"Tenang saja, aku terbiasa dengan ini," dia tersenyum kecut di balik masker. "apa kau sudah menemukan yang kau suka?"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Sakura menenteng sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna blue sky, dibagian sudut kera terdapat sebuah bordir kecil-cukup simpel dan tidak begitu mencolok jika dipakai.

"Boleh aku bertanya untuk siapa ini?" dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Sakura mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. "Ehem-dia seorang dokter hewan, besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya jadi aku ingin memberikannya hadiah."

"Kau-" Sasuke mengambil langkah ke depan.

"Menyukainya?"

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali, pipinya merona tipis. "H-ha?!" dia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, matanya melirik sekitar.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak juga."

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?" tangannya memilah maju di gantungan.

"Apa?"

"Kuharap dia seorang yang baik," dia melirik Sakura yang masih menatapnya. "baiklah~ apa yang harus kupilihkan untuk orang yang disukai Sakura." Dia melirik Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Dia melirik Sakura lagi, perempuan itu mengerutkan keningnya jelek, dia tersenyum melihat wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, apa kau marah?" dia menghadap Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan. Aku ingin pulang."

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, "Aku minta maaf hm?" dia membuka kacamatanya. "ayo carikan hadiah ditempat lain?"

Sakura masih tidak memandangnya, dia membuka maskernya-membuat Sakura melotot kaget padanya. "Kenapa kau membukanya bodoh?"

"Karena kau menghiraukanku."

Sakura memakaikan kembali masker Sasuke. "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, kita tidak perlu pergi ke tempat lain-aku akan membeli ini saja, aku rasa Kiba cocok dengan ini."

"Kau masih marah."

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Kiba karena dia menyelamatkan kucingku."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu-" dia mengacak rambut Sakura. "-aku mempercayaimu." Dia kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. "berhentilah cemberut seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek-tapi aku menyukainya."

Rona merah dipipi Sakura bertambah pekat.

"Kau-teman yang menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak bilang ingin jadi temanmu."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan datang _Kaa-san_."

"Kenapa?" Ibunya menghentikan kegiatan memotong wortelnya. "berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu kalian berdua siap?"

Ia mengunyah tomat dengan malas. "Itachi! Kapan kau siap? _Kaa-san_ bertanya itu padamu."

"Kau juga Sasuke." Jawab Ibunya ketus.

"Dia homo _Kaa-san_." Sahut Itachi dengan sengit.

"Jaga mulutmu _baka Aniki_ , aku masih normal _Kaa-san_ ," dia menopang dagu menggunakan tangannya. "harusnya _Kaa-san_ lebih curiga pada Itachi- _nii_ , dia bahkan tidak pernah membawa siapa pun ke rumah."

Itachi meletakkan gelas di depan Sasuke. "Kau juga."

"Wajar aku masih muda." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Berhenti."

"Sasuke kau harus datang, dia perempuan dengan keluarga yang baik-dia juga penggemarmu."

Sasuke memperhatikan tomat di tangannya. "Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusukai, aku tidak berminat dengan yang lain _Kaa-san_."

Ibunya melirik dirinya. "Benar 'kah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau tahu itu Itachi?"

"Dia hanya membual _Kaa-san_." Jawab kakaknya singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum remeh. "Dia seorang penulis-terkenal, dia teman SMAku dulu," dia tersenyum pada Ibunya. "aku sudah menyukainya sejak SMA, itulah kenapa aku bertahan selama ini."

"Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku." Jawab Ibunya kalem.

"Juga padaku." Sahut Itachi.

Dia meneguk minumannya, berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Tentu saja. Tunggulah."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini nama Sakura menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar pencarian, bukan tentang karyanya tetapi isu miring tentang plagiatisme yang membuat perempuan itu mendapatkan banyak ujaran kebencian, mungkin baginya itu sudah biasa tapi berbeda dengan Sakura, dia bukan seorang publik figur yang memang sering mendapatkan kalimat kebencian.

Ia melihat ke arah langit-penuh awan-awan hitam.

Selama syuting terlihat Sakura sering melamun tapi tidak seorang pun berani menyinggung rumor itu, karena semua tahu siapa Sakura dan bagaimana karyanya.

Mungkin karena efek pemberitaan film membuat semua orang mencari nama Sakura sebagai penulis buku.

"Kau tidak kembali?"

Sakura memandang laut dengan tatapan kosong dari tepi jalan.

"Sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Sakura masih tidak menjawabnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan, ikut terdiam memandang laut, di kesunyian Sasuke sesekali mencuri pandang pada wajah Sakura yang datar, tidak ada emosi sama sekali.

"Kau sudah menangis?" tanyanya kalem.

Sakura meliriknya tajam. "Itu cara termudah untuk melewatinya saat ini." ia tersenyum hangat.

Dengan cepat rintik hujan turun, merasakan itu Sasuke membuka payung, dan membawa Sakura merapat padanya. Perempuan itu hanya diam dan memandangnya tanpa berbicara apa pun.

"Sakura... bicaralah," dia mengelus kepala Sakura. "aku benar-benar bukan pembaca pikiran." Guraunya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura kepelukannya.

"Menangislah," dia mendekap erat Sakura. "aku tahu itu berat," Sakura mulai menangis di pelukan Sasuke. "aku ada disini, aku... tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu."

"Terima kasih."

Suara Sakura begitu serak, mata basah-penuh dengan air mata. Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura dengan tangannya, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan," Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. "boleh aku melakukannya?"

Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak butuh persetujuanku,"

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "aku setuju atau tidak, kau akan tetap melakukannya."

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan perlahan, sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat merasakan bibir Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke menurunkan payungnya-menutupi kegiatan manis mereka.

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Kilatan cahaya kamera tidak membuat matanya tertutup.

Senyum lebarnya semakin mengembang, tangan melambai pelan ke arah kamera-kamera yang tengah menyorotnya, ia merapikan setelan mantelnya-hari ini merupakan _premiere_ filmnya, projek film ini adalah film pertama yang dia mainkan setelah setahun vakum dari dunia perfilman.

"Apa aku tadi sangat tampan?"

"Apa?" bisik Sakura.

Perempuan-kekasihnya itu memeluk sekantong popcorn, bahkan tidak membiarkan dia ruang itu memanjakan diri, mungkin ini yang dinamakan penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir, kenapa juga dia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepolos ini.

"Kau benar-benar tidak melihatku tadi?"

"Aku melihatmu sekarang." Mata Sakura menatapnya-datar.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke kita tidak boleh berbicara saat berada di dalam bioskop, apa kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura memasukkan beberapa popcorn ke dalam mulutnya, akibat itu pipinya mengembang lebih besar-bukankah itu terlihat menggemaskan? Andai mereka tidak bioskop.

"Aku tahu..." Sasuke melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. "kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kau menyukainya." Sahut Sakura singkat.

"Jadi apa aku tadi tampan?"

"Kenapa kau terus bertanya seperti itu?" bisik Sakura kesal.

"Aku penasaran-" ia merubah wajahnya seimut mungkin. "-sangat penasaran dengan jawabanmu. Ayolah~" ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Wajah Sasuke berubah datar. "Kau juga."

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

"Kau membeli semuanya?"

Jemari Sakura meneliti pelan deretan buku-buku yang ditulis perempuan itu, dia memang memiliki semua seri buku yang perempuan itu tulis-dia juga sudah membaca semuanya meski tidak hapal sepenuhnya, ada beberapa buku memang sangat menarik seperti buku yang sudah diangkat menjadi film kemarin.

"Aku tidak melewatkan satu pun," Sasuke menaruh teh di meja kerjanya. "sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa meminta tanda tanganmu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengantri."

Sakura menatap tajam padanya. "Kenapa kau begitu sombong Sasuke?"

Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak, aku sudah mencobanya-" dia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. "-tapi saat ditengah antrian pekerjaan selalu membuatku gagal."

Sakura memeluk dirinya. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu mengantri," perempuan itu memeluknya erat. "kau bahkan tidak perlu tanda tanganku."

"Aku hanya perlu dirimu." Dia membalas pelukan Sakura.

.

.

.

Superstar

.

.

.

Hari-harinya begitu sempurna, kini dia tidak merasa kurang lagi, Sakura melengkapi apa yang kosong pada dirinya, kedekatannya bersama Sakura terasa singkat-dia juga tidak menyangka Sakura mau menjadi kekasihnya, bagian hidupnya-sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan lagi.

Dia juga tidak membuka hubungannya untuk publik atas permintaan Sakura, dia menutup rapat kehidupan pribadinya saat di depan kamera-terkesan lebih misterius dari pada sebelumnya bukan? Dia bahkan tidak pernah menanggapi rumor yang ditanyakan waktu wawancara, beberapa perubahan memang sengaja ia lakukan karena sekarang dia sudah bersama Sakura.

Apa pun itu.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu?"

Dia melihat wajah khawatir Sakura dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Tenang saja." Dia mengelus kepala Sakura. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, 2 jam lagi aku harus kembali syuting-"

Dia membawa Sakura kepelukkannya.

"-bagaimana lagi aku merindukkanmu." Sakura membalas pelukannya.

Sakura menyentuh pipinya.

"Busnya datang." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus, jam menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi membuat bus sangat sepi, hanya ada 4 orang termasuk mereka berdua, sebuah kencan singkat yang tenang di dalam bus.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya, membuat Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sakura, di balik masker hitamnya Sasuke tersenyum, menikmati waktu bersama Sakura memang yang terbaik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Salah satu mata Sasuke terbuka. "Hanya sedikit lelah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Suaramu terdengar tidak baik-baik saja."

"Benar 'kah?"

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke!" jerit Sakura pelan.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, dia tahu Sakura tidak marah padanya, kekasihnya hanya khawatir-lebih tepatnya terlalu khawatir, sifat Sakura yang seperti itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura, kekasihnya itu selalu mampu menjeratnya lebih dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia mengecup pelan dahi Sakura. "percayalah."

"Hm... Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ingin berkenalan dengan orang tuaku?"

Dia terdiam, dia tidak percaya Sakura akan bertanya seperti itu, dia tidak mempunyai jawaban lagi di otaknya selain iya, kenapa juga Sakura harus bertanya, tanpa Sakura minta pun Sasuke akan datang menghadap kedua orang tua Sakura nanti-untuk menjadikan perempuan itu miliknya seutuhnya.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura, membuat perempuan itu lebih nyaman disisinya.

"Apa kau masih butuh jawabanku?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tersenyum, kemudian keduanya tertawa. Apa sekarang dirinya terlihat begitu bahagia? Iya, Sasuke bahagia-sangat dan sangat, dan jika bisa dia ingin menghentikan waktunya saat ini.

Biarkan dia bersama Sakuranya, selamanya.

.

.

.

 _End._

 **A/N :**

Halo aku kembali lagi, butuh 6-7 bulan untuk menyelesaikan satu one shoot seperti ini-terlihat lama banget yak T.T , kepikiran cerita ini saat ngebuat ending buat _**It's Me**_ dan karena cerita inilah ending dari _**It's Me**_ kemarin sempet molor lama banget, waktu nulis emang butuh mood yang bener-bener bagus dan kondusif sekali lagi karena aku nggak mau ngebuat cerita ini jadi berubah alur yang awal rencana ringan nanti mala punya konflik berat.

Di sini aku cuman pengen ngeliatin gimana karakter Sasuke yang berusaha dapetin Sakura-dengan caranya yang sesimpel mungkin menurutku, dan seperti imajinasi awal... cerita ini bakalan di bagi 2, sudut pandang Sasuke sama Sakura dan keduanya bakalan melengkapi akhirnya bisa jadi 1 cerita utuh-menurutku nulis dengan satu sudut pandang karakter tergolong baru banget soalnya biasanya aku nulisnya 2 karakter jadi 1 karena kebiasaan itu ikut kebawa jadi semakin nambah lama proses nulisnya .

Dan cerita sudut pandang Sakura bakalan di up satu bulan setelah cerita ini di upload-moga aja aku nggak lupa ya awkwkw, jadi kalian nggak perlu nunggu 6 bulan lagi buat cerita yang sudut pandangnya Sakura keluar.

Aku harap kalian suka dan nggak terlalu mikirin bacotanku di atas. Bye bye.

Ketemu 1 bulan lagi yaaa...

 **15 Mei 2018, Pasuruan-Jawa Timur.**


End file.
